battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Tooth
Plot The episode begins with a fake Youtube "video removed" message, only to reveal that it's April Fool's Day. After this, Leafy attempts to dismantle the Speaker, but fails. Ice Cube sees this and despite Leafy's apology for killing him the previous episode, Ice Cube wants revenge. At Cake At Stake for Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?, Speaker inforces the fact that the Cherries lost. After some problems with the vote screen, Speaker reveals that he forgot to buy cake, and will be using an Ice Cake, which Match reacts to in disgust. Ice Cube arrives, and Speaker catapults her out of the arena. Pin declines to use her win token. As Speaker is about to reveal 0 vote players, Pen says that Blocky will get Ice Cake first, while Speaker disagrees and says all girls get cake. However, he speaks too soon as he quickly states it's for all girls excluding Match and Pin. The Ice Cake pops Bubble and knocks Pencil out of the arena as well. Firey, Pen, and Eraser are also safe; Firey burns the Ice Cake while the latter two are also knocked out. Match and Pin received one vote "a piece", while Match quickly comments on how this (ironically) refers to them as "objects". Pencil appears suddenly, and proves that Match is hallucinating by turning into Bubble. As Woody and Blocky are left, Speaker calls out Blocky's name (resulting in Woody freaking out). However, Blocky is eliminated with six out of the twelve votes. Pen disbelieves that Blocky is out due to being a great friend (despite him killing two players). Speaker has no remorse and Blocky is thrown out of the Cake At Stake by the Sender Scoop Thrower. Pin attempts to eat the Ice Cake, but claims it disgusting. Speaker reveals she has a chance to redeem that by throwing a challenge of baking a cake. The intro begins to play again, but is cut short by Speaker. He then decides the three judges for the challenge will be himself, Flower, and the "Magical Die of Judgement" (despite Eraser pointing out it is just a normal die). He introduces the ingredients (including unsanitary ones) and begins the challenge. Pencil and Match pick on Bubble for being dumb. Bubble attempts to prove she isn't, but is popped by a strawberry ere to her completing a count to three. Snowball complains that lacking recipies is "as bad as making a cake out of dirt", which Coiny soon proves wrong. Snowball's flung dirt enters Golf Ball's mixture. Tennis Ball then flaunts his rice cake to Golf Ball. Eraser and Pen spot Leafy making a huge vat of cake mix, which she agrees to give some to Eraser and Pen for $5 each. Eraser has no money, so Pen decides to pay with $8, to Leafy's anger. Snowball, still angry, compares baking without a recipe to baking with two metal balls (which he then throws). One hits Ice Cube, the other hits the Ice Cube Recovery Center, increasing the time to build a new one from zero to seventy-five minutes. Needle is shown pouring yeast upon yeast into her vat. Going back to Pen, he finds $1.99, ending up one penny short, but uses Coiny to reach $10. Pin is confident he will receive ten points from Flower with his Flower Cake. Bubble is shown counting to eight, leaving Pencil and Match flabbergasted, and convinced that Bubble is intelligent. Golf Ball smells her cake and believes it has an dirty odor, but settles on herself being dirty. Coiny's cake soon finishes, while taunted by Firey, as he can cook his cake by himself. Coiny is kidnapped by Pen and Eraser. Rocky, blantantly standing, randomly barfs onto his cake. Match realizes that her alliance has not begun baking, and decides to buy Leafy's cakes. Leafy begins cooking her cake batter, but notices Woody isolated. She offers him a free cake, to the temper of Pen and Eraser. Match butts in, offering $15 for her alliance's cakes, and $5 for Woody's, much to the joy of Leafy. Since Ice Cube is "not alive" she cannot be graded. Bubble is first with Strawberry Cake, receiving an 8 from Speaker, while getting it crushed by Flower for a 1, and 4 by the die for a total of 13. For Coiny's Dirt Cake, Speaker gives a 2 for being unedible, Flower a 7 (most likely for literally being a Flower and liking dirt) and the die a 5 for a total of 14, much to Bubble's dismay. Eraser for Strawberry receives 7 from Speaker, 10 from Flower, but a 1 from Die for 18. Firey for Chocolate Cake, impresses Speaker for no oven use, for a 10. Flower is antithetical to this and gives a 3, with the die a 6 for 19. Speaker tastes dirt in Golf Ball's cake, much to his opposition. Regardless, Speaker gives a 0, along with Flower, and even the die for a total of 0. Ice Cube is skipped, leaving Leafy to be next. Speaker, annoyed with Strawberry cake, gives a 4; Flower is almost ready to decide, but uses a spinner to give a score, but goes against this and gives a zero. The die gives an unreal fifteen. 10 minutes later, the final scores are posted. Pin wins her second win token for the highest score, and the Cherries win overall with 134-->121. a chocolate ball eating challenge is held as Part 2, which the Grapes win by a second. A literal "tie-breaker" challenge is held, easily won by the Grapes courtesy of Snowball. The episode concludes with a radio report concerning Needle's rapidly growing cake (due to yeast). Leafy makes the final comment, saying to Needle that it is pretty big, to which she angrily responds by slapping Leafy, as she also called her Needy in the process. Trivia *Leafy marks the first time a contestant has intentionally attempted to murder a contestant (providing that Bubble and Ice Cube hits are excluded). *Match is proven to hallucinate as Pencil returns quickly and turns into Bubble in her eyes. *Running Gag: Golf Ball reiterrates her chances of winning. *There is a parody of the opening credits at 3:15 in the video *The music for the "April Fool's" joke and the Magical Die of Judgement are the same. *The scores for the challenge are out of 26. *Coiny is used for his literal purpose of an object this episode. *The die lives up to its moniker as "Magical" as it gives a 0 and a 15 for scores: not on a normal die. *Ice Cube would've been after Golf Ball for grading of cakes, but being non-existent, she is skipped. *The contestants scores in no particular order: **Pin-23, Rocky-22, Teardrop-20, Firey/Leafy-19, Eraser/Needle-18, Pen-17, Woody-16, Tennis Ball/Match-15, Coiny-14, Match/Bubble/Snowball-13, Golf Ball-0 *Pin wins a 2nd win token from the cake baking. *As Speaker explains the chocolate ball eating challenge, pictures of 100 question marks, chalk, chocolate, and chocolate balls are shown. *Leafy, Rocky, and Coiny compete in the chocolate ball eating challenge for the Grapes; Pin, Firey and Eraser for the Cherries. The Grapes win by approximately one second. *Snowball wins the final challenge by ripping the team necktie of the Grapes first. *This is the first episode to involve Ice Cube's line "I want revenge". Quotes *'Video:' This video has been removed. Actually...APRIL FOOL'S!!! (music and flashing lights display) *'Ice Cube:' What's happened? You've become evil! Leafy: (hugging Ice Cube) Icy, I'm sorry I killed you. Ice Cube: I want revenge! *'Speaker:' Hold on 1/60 of a minute. That doesn't seem right. (screen changes from 0 to 12 votes). Oink. There is it. It was the 2nd time that digit was used, and the 3rd time that digit was used. *'Speaker:' No, it's not. It's all girls. All Girls: Yeah! Speaker: Except Match. Match: Hey! Pin: Yeah! Match: HEY! Speaker: ...And Pin. Match: Yeah. Pin: Hey! *'Blocky: '(after pen and Eraser are knocked away) Yeah, elbow room! *'Match:' (slapping after Pencil turns into Bubble) Don't do that! That is K-R-E-P! *'Snowball:' How are you supposed to make a cake without recipies? It's as bad as making a cake out of 2 METAL BALLS!!!!!! Coiny: Oh...uh..well, a Dirt Cake is still better than an Ice Cake. Tennis Ball: Which rhymes with rice cake! *'Match:' Leafy, we need three cakes. Here's $15. And give these five to Woody. Leafy: (smiling, waving arms, and coming closer to camera) Well, I guess it all works out! *'Bubble:' O-M-B-B! Dirt got a better score than mine? Match: It's ok, you just bake at a sub-dirt level. *'Flower:' (grading Blocky's cake) Hm...TEN! Blocky: Yeah! (die rolls a one) Aw... *'Speaker:' (referrring to Golf Ball's opposition about dirt) Putting in dirt and lying? I say zero. Flower: I will too! Speaker: And so does the die. Golf Ball: Wait, a die doesn't even have-- Speaker: Shush. *'Leafy:' (referring to Needle's cake) Yeah, it is pretty big, Needy. Goofs *Bubble appears when Pencil returns, without acknowledgement of the Bubble Recovery Center. However, this may or may not have been off-screen. *After turning into Bubble, Pencil is slapped by Match. However, she was Bubble at the time, and was not shown turning back to Pencil form. *In the parody of the intro at 3:15, the music is louder than the traditional level. *When Tennis Ball shows Golf Ball his Rice Cake, the distance from Golf Ball is too short for a screen cut to be legitimate in distance. *Only one Oven-O-Tron is shown, while multiple cakes are shown - at different, but close times -. *Match could not have known about Leafy's cakes up for purchase, seeing as no one involved with the purchases prior to her idea informed her. Gallery videoremoved.png|The episode is faked to have been removed cherriessuckiq.png|Speaker graphically explains how much the Cherries sucked icecake.png|The Cake of Stake uses Ice Cake icecakehurlpencil.png|Pencil is hurled by Ice Cake. pencilisbubble.png|Pencil proves Match is hallucinating by turning into Bubble. bottomtwoep4.png|The bottom two for Cake At Stake. scaleratio.png|Speaker graphically shows the ratio of Cherries to Grapes. icecakeeatingpin.png|Pin attempts to eat the Ice Cake. final17talk.png|The final 17 converse before the next challenge. themagicaldieofjudgement.png|The Magical Die of Judgement. cakeingredients.png|The ingredients the contestants can use. Golfballmixes.png|Golf Ball mixing her mixture. Ricecaketennisball.png|Tennis Ball flaunts his Rice Cake. Cyanide.png|Leafy states Pen and Eraser must pay with cyanide... Tipjar.png|...but realizes this mistake, and changes it to a tip jar. Yeastoverdose.png|Needle overdoses her mixture with yeast. Flowercake.png|Pin showcases her Flower Cake to Teardrop. selfbake.png|Firey bakes the cake with his own heat. coinymoney.png|Coiny is used as Pen's last needed cent. barfincake.png|Rocky barfs in his own cake mix. strawberrycakecookin.png|Leafy bakes her huge strawberry cake batter. hicamera.png|Leafy is happy that she has now made over $20. strawberrynumerouno.png|Bubble looks over at her strawberry cake. dirtgreaterthanstrawberry.png|Dirt Cake is better than Strawberry Cake lieyoudie.png|Putting in dirt and lying is a no-no for Speaker. igiveazero.png|Even the die gives a zero to Golf Ball's cake. flowerspinner.png|Flower uses a spinner for aid in giving a score. diefor15.png|The die gives a surprising 15 for Leafy. tiebreaker.png|Snowball wins the "tie-breaker" challenge. radioreport.png|A radio gives a report of Needle's growing cake. Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1